Just a Game: Depth
by Harley Sparks
Summary: -"Come my darling. You shall be with us now," A watery voice murmured in her ear as she slipped from reality into the deep, dark abyss. Her soaked, limp body tumbled along the river bank as she entered the trees. Her sky-blue eyes wide open, glazed over with content and fear. Though somewhere deep in those light blue orbs was revenge.- {MuffinClan and CloudClan Challenge}


-Just A Game: Depth-

"Cloudkit. It's time to wake up," A sweet, soft voice tickled the silver-white tabby's small ears.

Her sky-blue eyes opened and seemed to pierce the thick, humid air around her.

"Do I have to get up now?" She yawned, her small, rough tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's almost sun high," Her mother, a gray tortoiseshell, purred.

Cloudkit sighed heavily and stood on stiff legs. The silver-white tabby stretch luxuriously til her legs trembled. The smaller she-cat followed her mother out of the den and into the hot green-leaf air.

The silver-white tabby flattened her ears against her head in distaste.

"Why does it have to be so hot?" She growled.

"That's a good question to ask your father," Her mother mewed, casting her soft green glance at a silver tom.

He turned his striped head, revealing bright blue eyes.

"Cloudkit!" He stood and padded over. "How's my kit?" He licked her head, between the ears.

"Hot and tired," She mewed, blinking her sky-blue eyes up at her father.

"The heat getting to you, is it? Let's chat in the shade," Draping his silver tail over her shoulders and brought her to the side of the clearing.

"Would you like to have an adventure?" Her mother asked, flicking a white ear.

"Yes, please!" Cloudkit's sky-blue eyes widened in anticipation.

"Do you want to ask Redkit and Heatherkit to come along, too?" Her father questioned, twitching his whiskers in amusement.

"Yes!" The silver-white tabby wriggled in excitement.

"Go on," Her mother nudged her with a pink nose.

Cloudkit scrambled forward, bounding to the side of the nursery where Redkit and Heatherkit played in the shade.

"Guys! My parents are going to take us on an adventure!" She squealed.

Redkit looked up.

"To where?" He asked in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Adventure means surprise. Telling us would spoil the fun," Heatherkit cuffed her brother over the ears with a light brown paw.

Redkit hissed in annoyance and stood up, looming above Heatherkit and Cloudkit.

"I'll go ask Mom," He snapped, yellow-gold eyes flashing coldly.

After he disappeared in nursery, Cloudkit looked to Heatherkit with worried sky-blue eyes.

"Why does he get so moody?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Heatherkit sighed. "Maybe he's just matured faster than us," She tipped her head to the side as Redkit came back out.

"We can go," He mewed, his dusty red ear flicking rapidly.

"Let's go then!" Cloudkit mewed happily, trying to change the mood.

Heatherkit nodded and padded along side of Cloudkit, Redkit hanging back. The silver-white tabby smiled to her parents and they went off.

Outside of camp was breath-taking to Cloudkit. Everything was different shades of green.

"Wow!" Heatherkit breathed. "Everything's so bright and alive!"

Cloudkit gazed acrossed the large meadow before her. The grass seemed so soft, like pure velvet. The sky reflected in her eyes as she looked up at the plush clouds, what she was named for.

"This way," Her father called them over.

The three kits scampered over and chased Cloudkit's father. Redkit's eyes were now bright and lively as he tumbled after a lone butterfly.

"Cloudkit! I dare you to go over to that small river and jump across!" Heatherkit mewed devilishly.

Cloudkit looked to the river, then back at Heatherkit.

"But that's suicide!" She squeaked worriedly.

"Don't be a sissy!" Redkit joined in.

Looking over to her mother and father, she saw them atop a hill, tails twined together.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," She sighed, dragging herself over to the deep, wide river.

Heatherkit smiled and walked along side her. Redkit was looking across the water.

"There's a stepping stone you can jump to," He pointed a reddish-brown tail to a small rock a few tail-lengths away.

Cloudkit looked down into the dark water. It seemed to drag her down already.

"Do I have to do it?" She looked up to Heatherkit with nervous eyes.

"Would you back down on a dare? It will make you look brave!" She added reassuringly.

The silver-white tabby took in a shakily breath. She put a paw in the water, which was surprisingly cool.

"We don't have all day!" Redkit snapped, making Cloudkit flinch.

"Okay, okay," She huffed, crouching down and bunching her muscles.

With a large leap, she made it on to the rock, barely. Closing her eyes in relief, she looked back to Heatherkit and Redkit in triumph.

"I did it!" She called out.

Heatherkit's eyes got wide with fear and she backed away.

"Cloudkit!" Redkit yelled, fur bristling violently.

"What? What's wrong?" She said, looking at them worriedly.

"Behind you!" Redkit gasped, turning tail and running away from the bank side.

Cloudkit slowly turned to see a lean, tall ginger dog-like animal. She widened her eyes upon recognition.

"Fox!" She screamed, leaping into the deep waters.

She strained to keep her head afloat the waterline. Paddling unevenly, a splash made water go over her head. She tumbled through the water like a dead fish, limp and still. Voices swam in her ears.

"-ould-it!" Was all she could make out as she slammed into a rock.

Yowling out in pain, she swallowed some water on accident. She took the mistake to cough and sharply breath in. The silver-white tabby choked on the water in her windpipe as she was swept down stream.

Everything was dark around her as her lungs gave a one last try for oxygen. Cloudkit didn't know what was up or down. Her focus was getting blurry as the water's arms caressed her gently.

"Come my darling. You shall be with us now," A watery voice murmured in her ear as she slipped from reality into the deep, dark abyss.

Her soaked, limp body tumbled along the river bank as she entered the trees. Her sky-blue eyes wide open, glazed over with content and fear.

Though somewhere deep in those light blue orbs was _revenge_.

* * *

**A/N: Challenge for MuffinClan and CloudClan. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Harley**


End file.
